<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but a whisper by mayachain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621822">but a whisper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain'>mayachain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ghosts, POV Female Character, Past Character Death, Self-Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was dead. She was… a ghost? She was a misty thing that still floated the Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but a whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>but a whisper</b>
</p><p>She was dead. She was… a ghost? She was a misty thing that still floated the Earth. </p><p>No one could see her. She was alone: Neither Ma nor Modesty were here sharing this state of half-existence with her.</p><p>Was she damned?</p><p>After untold long days and nights, Chastity found that she was not tied to one place as she first had thought. She felt most at ease in places she had known, but she could, in theory, float anywhere.</p><p>Time passed. Children she had fed and clothed when they had frequented Ma’s church grew older. Harmony, the closest to a friend Chastity had ever had, married and became a mother.</p><p>One of the youngest, a boy she’d known for less than a month when she’d been alive, was a Witch.</p><p>Was <i>he </i>damned?</p><p>Chastity discovered a whole new world. The girl who had been alone since her untimely death discovered the existence of other ghosts. The ghost who had spent years without news of her family at all discovered what had become of Credence.</p><p>Was he the reason behind her continued existence, then? </p><p>Maybe he wasn’t. Maybe he was. Maybe she would earn the choice to move on if she made every effort to keep her wayward brother on the right path.</p><p><i>I must float over the sea toward a whole new continent,</i> she thought. The world held so many things and in life she had missed nearly all of them.</p><p>Maybe she was damned. Maybe it would be in vain. </p><p>For the first time in a decade she felt driven to do something. It was frightening. It was exhilarating. It was…</p><p>Joy. </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>